The backyardigans:The Serial Killer Part 2
Tyrone,uniqua,Austin and Tasha walked up the stairs opened the door. The place there were in was dark and cold only the source of light is the dimly lit light bulbs the 4 proceeded to walk down the hallway, 'this place is like a haunted house Uniqua claimed they saw a white door hopefully this brings us to something Tyrone said while he twisted the doorknob. When they open the door there eyes widened and jaws were hanging.In the room were pictures,pictures of them it shows them in their rooms from the window view they looked at all the pictures it shows them playing,eating,talking everything every picture shows a view from behind a tree. What? Why...why is doing this? Tyrone asked in fear i don't know.. Uniqua answered then they saw in front of them there was pictures of them and what time they go outside,the four was stepping back but then they heard a loud screaming that said FRIENDS WHERE DID YOU GO!?! They looked back 'oh no he noticed uniqua said Tyrone then said that everybody needs to split up they went out of the room and splitted up just like tyrone said. Uniqua ran into a bedroom she was looking where to hide come on think uniqua think she said to herself then she heard footsteps and someone saying Where are you? 'Oh no its him! Uniqua was now looking for a hiding spot she saw a closet and ran to it and opened the closet door and closed it shut she held her breath,the door opened with a bang the kangaroo searched "Where are you? I know you're here theres no point for hiding he said Uniqua was trying hold her breath but then she gasped for air the kangaroo stopped. I think found you kangaroo said while approaching the closet uniqua eyes started to widen while the kangaroo opened the closet door,Found you! The kangaroo screamed uniqua just stared in fear and then asked what will he do to her kangaroo didn't answer he just hit her on the head with a baseball bat. Now where is the other three? he said grinning. Tyrone was still running until he bumped into Austin they both fell down and tyrone got up and said oh sorry Austin he helped him up Austin thanked him Where's uniqua? Austin asked i don't know...maybe it wasn't a good idea to split up Tyrone admits just when they was about to look for her a door swung open it was the kangaroo without no warning Austin and tyrone ran together the kangaroo ran after them. W-wait i-i can't catch up Austin said out of breath he was slowing down Tyrone looked back and was about to stop and help him but then the kangaroo got closer he had no choice but to leave him I-I'm so so s-sorry Tyrone stuttered. Wait! Don't leave me Austin cried 'Found you,You stupid roo theres no turning back Austin screamed when the kangaroo came closer the kangaroo hit him with the baseball bat knocking Austin out Meanwhile tasha was walking down a long hall she stopped, she frowned 'man this is place really scares me i wonder where are the others.. Tasha was about to keep going when she heard tyron saying Tasha! W-w-wait! Tasha looked back seeing tyrone she gladly said Tyrone! What happened? Tyrone stopped catching his breath After that he said Its..its Austin he got captured by that guy. Tasha looked nothing but shocked Tyrone realized this and said we need to get out of here and fast! What about the others? Tasha asked Tasha..i hate to say this but there's no point to try to save them. Tasha looked at tyrone and then said but they might be okay maybe there- Tyrone cut her off by saying Tasha I want to get of this place so are you with me are not? Tyrone said frustrated Tasha sighed fine yes im with you she said Tyrone and tasha was now walking. Tyrone looked tasha with a look of regret and then said hey..im sorry for snapping back there i just...really want to get out of this place, Its okay Tyrone tasha said Just then while there was walking tyrone stepped a rope before he could react the rope tied to his foot and then going up making him go upside down What the!?! tyrone said tasha jumped and then was proceeding to help Tyrone to get that rope off his foot just then the kangaroo just appeared behind tasha and inject a needle in her arm tasha looked back said oh no...its….you… her voice started to slur and then she fell asleep Tyrone was about to say something but then kangaroo injected himthe with the same needle and he too fell asleep. Now my friends are being bad i guess its time to punish them the kangaroo said . TO BE CONTINUED